There's Still Fireworks!
by KP-RS-Fan
Summary: The night before a very special anniversary for Kim and Ron. A sort, but fun story. This story is to celebrate my 1 year anniversary on Fan (11 March 2013). Virtual nachoes for everyone (Grande sized of course!). K to be safe. Read and Review. Please and thank you!


**A/N: I know that most of you, if not all, will feel that you are missing some information in regards to a part(s) of this story. That is ok, because you are. All of my stories in the TUMM series are connected. These missing gaps in information will be filled in during a future story(s). Feel free to follow me to see how it all fits together.** **This may be a little bit different but hey, it is Kim and Ron after all. And it fits their life style. It doesn't seem so weird when you have fought mutants, giant robots, aliens, and switched bodies with your best friend!**

_**Love shall be our token; love be yours and love be mine.  
**_**Christina Rossetti**

_**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.**__**  
**_**-Bruce Lee**

**18 July 2110**

**A small secret lab in the State of Washington **

**1:32 A.M.**

Inside a plain unassuming building, three men in black clothes and black masks were working on opening a locked door. The hallway was dimly light and that made the simply painted grey walls look even darker. The men kept working until they heard a young sounding female voice.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it isn't polite to break into a government lab?"

The men looked up and saw a young looking woman with red hair looking back at them smiling. Two of the men stood up and reached for their gun holsters when they heard a males voice behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The last think they saw as they turned before being knocked out was a young looking blonde haired, freckled faced man in a red shirt and black pants. Before he could react, the third man was knocked out when the same person, with hurricane like speed, connected with a right cross that landed the thief hard on the ground.

"Nice job dear." said the red haired woman.

"Back at ya, KP." replied the blonde haired man. "You are quite the expert at being the distraction.'

"Well you know Ron, I did learn from the master of distraction himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the state police drove off, Kim and Ron started to head back to their hover jet when the familiar sound of the Kimmucatour started beeping.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim. Dr. Freeton wants to meet with you tomorrow before GJ's General Staff Meeting next week."

"Wade, tomorrow is so not good. Remember, it's mine and Ron's anniversary. Schedule it for any time after 2:00p.m. the day after."

"Oh, that's right, that is tomorrow isn't?"

Ron leans in so that he can talk to Wade. "That's right, and Kim is going to be too busy distracting me to do anything else." He then looked at Kim with his goofy smile. Kim just smiled back as her face turned as red as her hair. _Wow_, Kim thought, _after all these years, Ron still has the ability to cause me to blush like we were still teenagers._

"Well, what about you Lover Boy? You're pretty good at distracting me too." replied Kim as she smiled slyly back at Ron.

"Umm guys, I'm still here.

"Oh Right." Both Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"Ginx, you owe me a soda.'

"Ohhh, she gets me again." Replied Ron with mock annoyance.

"Don't worry Kim; I will take care of Dr. Freeton. You two just enjoy yourselves. After all, it isn't every day that two people get to celebrate their one hundredth wedding anniversary."

"Just one of the benefits of immortality" Kim replied back. "Thanks Wade, you rock." With that Kim turned off the Kimmucatour.

Kim put her arms around Ron's neck. "So Mr. Stoppable, we have everything planned for our anniversary up to dinner and since that is your specialty, what do you have planned?"

"I was thinking Chicken a La Kim, baked potato, vegetables, rolls and a tossed salad."

"That sounds fantastic Ron, and afterwards, I will provide dessert" replied Kim.

"You will provide the dessert?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"No honey. I just didn't know that you wanted to do any of the cooking. I thought that I was going to handle it all."

"I wasn't talking about food Ron."

"But you said you would take care of dessert. If you weren't talking about food…than what…were you talking about?...Ohhhh.. booyha. Can we just skip dinner?"

"Slow down there lover boy, replied" Kim said as she let go of his neck and started back towards the hover jet, "dinner first."

"Ahhhhhh mann" Ron said as he caught up with Kim and they both walked to the hover jet hand in hand.


End file.
